The funnier side of Althist world: episode 4!
The Timeline '1902' *Songhai Empire begins slowly expanding by a 1 pixel line in eash direction. *The Igbo tribal state drives the inexsperienced emergant American regime in southern Camaroon to the coastline in a ferrousiouce supprise attack. *The Tribes of OTL Nigeria gather and propse a confederacy called "Isa Ber" the Hausa language (English:"big river") named after the River Niger. It is anti-colonialist in nature. Only the Igbo refuse to join. *The UK econamy picks up due to new trade with Swahililand. *Austro-Hungary fortifys it's border with Romania. '1903' *The tribes of Niger and Nigeria south of and including Sockoto form the multi-etnic anti-colonial "Isa Ber" Confederation.Inspired by usa civil rights they change their names to afroer and afroia The kingdom of Dahomey and the Igbo state do not join in. *The German/French modernisation plan cuts poverty and brings unemployment to only 6.5% *Austro-Hungary founds a 1 pixel colony in the Hadramat, but it barley works. *Australia annexes the uncamifyed New Caledonia island. *Portugal attacks the Kongo Kingdom and causes heavy losses. *The Boers annex northern OTL Botswana. *The British set up a protectorate in southern OTL Botswana. *Cholera causes many deaths in Burma. *Egypt enlarges it's ports and exspands Cairo heavly. '1904' *The UK grants southern Ireland home rule, under which the Irish people are freed from centries of Protestant abuse after the government finds out the truth about the resent rioting in Belfast and Dublin. *Austro-Hungary’s economy picks up due to rising trade with Germany and they grant home rule to Bosnia and Dalmatia after a rise in naionalist centiments. *Switzerland economy picks up due to rising trade with Germany. *Feeling overstretched, the USA grants it’s holding in Namibia to the UK (south) and Portugal (north). *Portugal starts trading with the various native city states and tribal kingdoms of Lake Tanganyika and Lake Malawi. Portugal slightly expands its clams in Portuguese Guinea (by 6 pixels) and sends delegates to the Songhai Empire in the hope of cutting an alliance and trade deal. *The Mwata Kazembe and Bemba states develop there joint empier's social-political system, violently fill out the northern 'dent' so it is more of a box shape than a 'L' shape and engage in trade with Portugal. *The Labrador Coast rebels against American occupation. *The USA returns the Canadian arctic islands and the Labrador Coast. they agree to a formal peace treaty with the UK *A tribal rebellion with in the American zone situated in OTL Mauritania, with French ex-pats setting up a French free state along the coast and the Ringbat-Hayassa Arabs driving south to liberate the rebelling Moors in the long thin inland bit, with Azawad Tuareg help. *Serbia, Romania, Bulgaria and Monte Negro form a mutual defence alliance, free trade block and economic union. *Spain starts a public works campaign and spends a lot of time developing Cuba and the Pilipino island of Luzon for cut price sugar farming. *Banda Ache starts trading wood and exsotic sea shells with the Dutch. *Italy, Greece, the Ottoman Empire (Turkey), Japan, Thailand (Siam), Abyssinia (Ethiopia), Buganda and the Afrikaners (Boers) consolidate their holdings and develop there territory’s infrastructure. *China continues to slip in to economic and political decline due to the rioting peasantry and coolies doing no work since they all lost the jobs in the economic crash. *Russians citizens successfully rebel against Chinese rule in Vladivostok, Khabarovsk and Chita. '1905' *Germany starts biulding new airships called Zeplins. It improves it's infantry and artillery. *Spain continues with it's public works campainge. It improves it's infantry and artillery. *Japan improves it's navy. *Ireland It improves it's infastructure and rural road network. '1906' *Spain continues to develope farming and irrigation in the south and Basque countery. Spanish Saharah streches from the Moroccan coast line to the Free French Coastline. *The USA negotiates an an alliance with the Igbo. * A Russian nationalist rebelion retakes all OTL Russian Federation land that is Sweedish held. Sweeden give the Ukraine it's indipendence. *Anti-Zarist rioters are crushed in Baku./ *The Abassinyans improve ther infrastructure and make an aliance with the UK. *The Turkish Empier gives Arabs more human rights. *Buganda exspands bloodly by 10% of it's size to the north in to tribal land. '1907' *Angola and the Kongo/Mamab alliance clash with Portugal again. The other states ajasent to the Mamba form a temporary alliance against the Portuguese. It is a horrific stalemate and all sides sing a formal peace treaty ratifying the status quo boundries. *Bolivia and Peru singe a free tade agreement. * Spain, Portugal, the CSA, Italy, the French Free State, Greece and the Ashanti Kingdom singe a free tade agreement. *Abasynia takes all the lime green land to the Eritrean coastline. *Buganda cuts trade deals with British, Turkish, Abasynians, Swahili and Ruwandans. It's got a new economic objective now. *Buganda's rivels being to increase national integration in order to equal it's might. *Thailand amps up for any war with a colapsing China and sings a mutual defence and free trade deal with Malay states and Burma. *The Netherlands improves the poerts in it's self, Java and Suriname. *China gives it's russian territory indipendence. *Germany develops it's railways. *Italy develops it's railways. *The USA develops it's railways. *British forces start to forcibly take over the Somali coast near Mogadishu. A protectorate is offered to the more peacible people of the interior and Ogaden, who fear conquest by Abassynia. The British develop both thier own and India's railways. *Yemen demands independence from Turkey and people protest in the streets on mass. '1908' *The USA fully conquers Hawaii and declares war on Cenrtal Ameria, which is easily conquered until US troops reach the Colombian border, and at the orders of the President, US troops conquer that country as well, and troop levels in the entire USA reaches 8 milllion men. Seeing that the they will fall eventualy, all of South America agrees to unite with the USA except for Brazil, which is a close US ally. *Germany invades Austria-Hungary and takes Viena in a huge lightning campiegn foricng the Autro-Hungarian goverment to surrender and the Empire is annexed by Germany and united with the German Empire. *Brazil has a border skirmish with Colombia and claim it's southern border provinces. *Australia and New Zealand set up a unifyed militery comand based in Aukland, NZ. The Confederacy offers them a frigate and 2 old patrole boats. The offer is accepted. '1909' *Agentina gets rebeluiouse and Patigonia rises. The USA chruses the revolt brutaly, but gives southern Argentina home rule. *Ireland becomes fully indipendent. *Italy quckly takes over Ottoman Libya's coast line. *Romania, Bulgaria and Serbia unite as a singel confedracy and take on Germany/Austria, and Bosnia is liberated. It joins the Confedracy. *Albania declais UDI fom turkey and a civil war insues in Albania. *The Ashanti Empier aquiers Portuges and Spanish Guns. *The netherland holds on to Surinam, just. *Belgium, the Netherland and Luxembourg form a singl country called "The Low Coutries". *Colombia thus an industrialization program in response to recent actions of Brazil. They hope to work out a peaceful arrangement with Brazil, but are prepared for the possibility of war. '1910' *The civilan navy is struck-off for 6 months by a world wide by a cheif percers' and petty-officers' strike over on-ship security during times of war. *Bolivia rebels and frees the eastern 30%, but loses the Cheigo to Brazil. *The UK launches 4 dreadnaugts and a 6 crusiers. The UK and Thiland split Burma on a 50%/50% basis after heavy fighting. Many ill tribes are still fighting back in the Shan state. *The emirates of cental Asia murge into the United Emirate of Tukestan'. *Italy arms it's self for war, starts mass recruiting and annexs San Marino. *Turkey (Ottomans) crush a series of bread riots in Rumilia. '1911' *The Ringbat-Hayassa Arabs, the Free French State, Portugal (Guinea), Songahi Empier and the British (Searra Leone and Gambia) and Liberia shaire out the lime green 'tribal' lands that lie between them equily. *Morooco starts an insergency in Spanish Sahara, but Spain slowly defeats it useing skillfull diplpomacy with local shiekhs. *Abyssinia improves agriculture and social servaces in it's land. *Patagonia opens a trade deal with the Italians. *Australia prepairs for war. '1912' *South Africa amps up for war and cuts an alliance with the Afrikaners, who also amp up for war. *The British develop Egypt and the Sudan and push 1/4 way in to OTL Chad and non-Italian owned Libya, but are stopped by the heat and no water. *Azawad forms an alliance with adjacent tribes and expands by 1/10 northward. *Italy gives Corsica and North Tunisia it's independence and they joins the French Free state. *Turkish Libya is finally made part of Italy. *Realising what is going on Buganda and it's allies form in to a single state. *Realising what is going on Ankole, Burundi and Ruwanda form in to a single state. *The Shona Empire takes over the rest of the unclaimed parts of OTL Zimbabwe. *China opens a trade deal with the Italians, British, Germans and CSA. *Italian and Russian arms lead to the revolt of Grenoble. It becomes part of the French Free State. *The Rumania lead "United Balkans Republic" fortifies it's borders and amps up for war. *The Zande people form a tribal nation on the banks of the Uele River in the DRC. *The British singe a protectorate with the sheikh of Obloc port in Djibouti. *Abassynia assimilates the rest of the Affars and Isaarcs tribal lands that make up OTL Djibouti. *Quebec makes a 1px colony directly south of the Astro-Hungarian one in the Hadrumat. A free trade deal is made with Nova Scotia. *The Isa Bur Confedracy in what is our Nigeria bullies the lime green patches in it's interior in to joining it. They import British weapons, technolagy and farming methods in a bid to develop in to a modern nation. '1913' *Arab Tirbes pull to geather and form Saudi Arabia in the tribal paart of OTL Saudi Arabia. *Mongolia rebels against Chinese rule *All nations improve thire industry, telecoms, transportation and infrastructure. '1914' *Monte Negro joins the other united Balkans nation as a single state. *Saudi Arabia occupies the unclaimed part of OTL Yemen. *The British set up a protectorate in the OTL UAE. *Amlerica exspands Algeria by 10% to the south. '1915' *Germany moves south and conquers most of the Balkans under control of the UBN, and offers them a deal, leave Germany a lone and it wont hurt you. Seeing its conquest only inches away, it accepts and German troops withdraw. Bosnia rejoins Germany. *The USA annexes its puppet state of Quebec, and it becomes a state. The Americans offer Brazil membership in the USA, and it accepts, all but the CSA is now under American control. *A vintage car in Margovya containing three people off for a party was bombed by the Russian police for violating the Secret Order of the Code of Margovya. In heaven, the three victims realized that the bombing was a prank, so they haunted the police officers to death in revenge. Margovya becomes independent of joint Russian/Brazilian rule. *King Mwambutsa IV Bangiricenge (1912 - April 26, 1977), succeeded on the death of his father Mutaga IV Mbikije, 30 November 1915. He was enthroned king of Burundi at Muramvya, December 16, 1915.He was given the title of Mwami (King). '1915.6' *Germans succesfully take Paris in the first few weeks of the war, forcing out France and allowing the Central Powers to crush the Allies decisivly, and soon the Main Geraman Armies are unleased upon Russia and the traoitorous state of Italy. Russia almost surrenders and is hit by an large army mutiny after a joint offensive using 3 of the largest German and Austrian armies takes Moscow, St Petersburg, and Sevastopol, leaving only Britain, who nearly sues for peace after its navy is defeated at the Battle of Normandy, opening up the way for a German invasion force. Category:Humor Category:The funnier side of Althist world: